Naruto: Jedi Chronicles
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: A Long Time a ago in a Galaxy far, far, away. There lived a young man who dreamed of bigger things in his life, a vision of a woman who was long thought dead, told him he must train hard. can the young man found the right path, or will he be lead into darkness?


This story chapter is only a test to see how this Idea would work in a Naruto story. I hope that you like the story and understand that this is pretty much a what if story. I also changed a few things in the story that may or may not make any sense.

Anyways I hope that you like this story/preview, if I get enough reviews I may do more of the story. Also please note that you don't have to watch/read any of the Star Wars books to understand this story, you just have to have basic knowledge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto: The Jedi Chronicles  
Prologue: My Mother's a what?

Seven years have passed since that night; it was a night that had the Village of Konoha screaming at the loss of so many. It was the night that a man in a dark mask, wearing dark clothing had attack the village leader, Minato Namikaze.

The man, who was after Minato's girlfriend attacked him with unknown and powerful abilities unlike any have even seen before. Unknown to both Minato and the mysterious man, Minato girlfriend had ran with her new born son to the one place she knew he would be safe. She had to hurry though or Minato would die.

"Be safe my son." The young woman said. "Tsunade will take care of you as she had taken care of me." The young woman had handed the baby over to the blond haired woman; she had taken one last look at her son and said. "May the force be with you." Turned and then ran back to the battle her boyfriend was in.

Back with Minato and the mysterious masked man, thinks was not looking right for the young blond. He was panting hard and no matter what he would do the man in black would use his powers and push Minato back.

Suddenly there was a hissing sound and Minato looked up to see the man in black hold some type of weapon. "I had enough of you." The man said in a deep mechanical. "You will tell me where the woman is or I will destroy you."

Other hissing sound and the man in black jumped out of the way. "I'm right here you traitor!" The red hair woman yelled. In her hands she held the same type of weapon as the man did. "Master Windu was right about you." She yelled as she stood in front of her boyfriend. "You're a traitor Skywalker!"

"Are you done yelling Uzumaki? I like I have other things to do." The man known as Skywalker said. He waited no time and had attack the young woman. Minato watched as his lover and the man fought head to head if he didn't know any better he could say that they were evenly matched with the weapons that they use.

However Minato knew that Kushina was going to lose, she had given birth to their child not all that long ago before the man in black had attacked and killed several men, this also included a man in an orange mask with a lone Sharingan eye.

Minato had watched as the man in black choked him to death. Kushina was already breathing hard. "What's wrong Uzumaki, you old age getting the better of you?" The man deep voice said. Kushina growled at him. "I was able to kick your ass in training little boy, I can do so again!" Kushina said. She spun around to try and kick the man in black in the back but had to stop as he would have sliced off her leg with his weapon.

"Why did you betray the Order?" Kushina asked as she once again blocked Skywalker's red bladed weapon. "You held promise. You were one of the best." Kushina had tears in her eyes. "Why did you betray the Jedi and Padme'?" Kushina took a step back hand held her weapon at her side. "Anakin, say something, Why turn your back on your friends, your family?"

The man took a step up to her, Minato wanted to do something however the man who was once called Anakin Skywalker throw his Lightsaber at him the blade cutting Minato in half like a knife throw butter. Anakin then grabbed Kushina by her throat. His mechanical arm was squeezing the life out of her.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me." He said. "By order of the Emperor of the Galaxy Empire all Jedi are to be terminated." With that he called back his Lightsaber and turned it on, the blade cutting Kushina heart in half, The Man who was once called Anakin Skywalker watched as tears left Kushina eyes, betrayed by someone she had once called her brother.

As Vader dropped Kushina's body to the ground he had turned away, not wanting to see her, however something had told him to turn, and when he did he was shocked to see that there was no body, not even remains of any blood that should have been there.

As he left the planet, The man who was now known as Darth Vader couldn't help but wonder if maybe he should have looked more into Kushina stay on the planet, The planet itself was war torn but not by the War, but by wars with in itself, not to mention the fact that he felt something powerful with in the force there. Without much thought, Vader had set a new course for the planet of Kashyyyk, in hopes of another Jedi being there, never knowing about a young infant.

End of Preview…

Okay. I'm going to stop here and see what you all thing. This is only my second Star Wars story and while I an a big fan of the movies, I know nothing about the games. I can tell you though that Between episode three and Episode four there is a nineteen year period.

Meaning that this story takes place between Star Wars: Force unleashed (as stated at the end.), and Episode IV which takes place nineteen years later after Episode three. Want I want you as the readers to help with is simple.

Should I have Naruto join the rebellion? As you can tell there will be no Bijuu in the story. Naruto is raised by Tsunade and Jiraiya, and Madara is dead. (Nothing beats a force choke.) or should I take a more original choice and have a Jedi among Ninjas?

The choice is yours and I would like to hear any thoughts you might have. However, the story will NOT be a Naruto Hinata story, The Pairings may end up being Naru and Temari or Naruto and Tenten. Don't know yet.

So I'll leave you hear to tell me what you think, remember you have to tell me your thoughts, what you would like to see and what you don't want to see. It's that easy. That being said…

Kidan Out.


End file.
